


Study Aids

by SailorChibi



Series: spn kink meme fills [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother!Dean, Face-Sitting, Incest, M/M, Nicknames, Rimming, Studying, Teasing, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Underage Sex, basically just porn, destiel incest, little brother!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: Dean likes sitting his little brother Cas on his face and eating out his sweet little hole, while Cas does his studies. They use the flimsy excuse that it's helping Cas learn to focus better, helping him learn to work past any/all distractions. It always ends in unfinished homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Aids

**Author's Note:**

> Another old kink meme fill. I got inspired to post it after reading on tumblr that UK activists are trying to ban face-sitting porn. 
> 
> In this verse, the brothers are about two years apart. So Dean is about 18, Sam is about 16 and Cas is about 14-15.

At least once a week John and Mary go out for a date night, just the two of them. Mary claims it's the secret to keeping their marriage alive, and even though every time she promises they'll be back by midnight, they usually don't come home until morning. Dean thinks it's gross, but  
at least his parents are doing it outside of the house instead of right in front of him and his brothers. 

On those nights, Mary will leave money for a couple of pizzas to be ordered. Even though Dean likes cooking, he likes pizza a lot more. Problem is Sam always ends up bitching about how much meat Dean wants on the pizzas until Dean starts teasing him ruthlessly about making friends with salad, and then they get into a fight. This will continue until Cas gets fed up, calls them both stupid and steals the phone to place the order himself. 

They always end up with the same order.

A couple of hours later, Dean glances idly over the remains of the pizza. He'll never admit it, but he's developed a taste for the spinach, green pepper, pepperoni and hamburger pizza he and Cas always end up sharing. It's a thousand times better than the veggie supreme one Sam always devours like he hadn't eaten in months; he always gets one to himself because the kid could eat as much as a moose and still be hungry.

Dean stretches out on the couch, feeling both lazy and full. As soon as the last bite of pizza was down his throat, Sam took off upstairs. Now the light is flashing on the phone, which means he's talking to someone. Not hard to figure out who. He'll be occupied with Jess for hours, so Dean has plenty of time. He smirks and stretches again, full body this time, letting out a soft, deliberate moan.

Predictably, even though he's got a book in front of his face already, Cas glances across the room at him.

Pleased, Dean says, "So angel, I hear you have a test tomorrow."

He freezes. "Where, uh. Who told you that?"

"Anna," Dean says with a smirk. It's pathetically easy to get information out of her because she has a huge crush on him, and, no lie, Dean probably uses that more than he should.

Cas rolls his eyes. "Thank you for that, Dean. Now she'll be talking about nothing other than you for the next week."

He sounds pissy and Dean grins, blowing him a kiss. "Don't be jealous, sweetheart, you're the only one for me. Why don't you come over here and I'll prove it to you?"

"I should study."

"You can study over here with me."

And there it is, that brilliant pink blush Dean loves so much, sweeping across the bridge of his nose and creeping down his cheeks. Cas drops his eyes self-consciously but gets up, bringing his math book over with him. The air seems to heat up the closer he gets. Dean's mouth is dry and he swipes his tongue over his bottom lip, a little thrill going straight to his dick when Cas's eyes follow the path of his tongue.

"Sammy's right upstairs so you'll have to be quiet," he says roughly. "Don't wanna get caught. Think you can manage that, Cas?"

"I have to _study_ ," Cas says primly, slamming his book down on top of Dean's belly. Dean oofs and Cas smirks, unbuckling his belt and thumbing his jeans off. He lets them fall, revealing that he hasn't got any underwear on and that his cock is already half hard with anticipation.

"Then you'd better get up here. Wouldn't want you to get out of practice. You know Mom and Dad expect you to bring good grades home, and you get distracted easy if you don't. Gotta know this stuff no matter what." 

Dean eagerly scoots down until his head's supported by the sofa, his legs hanging over the other end. Cas clambers on awkwardly, trying not to step on him, one hand balanced on the back of the sofa. He awkwardly squats down and Dean helps to steady him until his ass is over Dean's face, the upper part of his buttocks cushioned against the armrest. It's a delicious sight, the soft globes hiding what Dean wants the most, his balls bumping against Dean's chin.

Already Cas's breathing is picking up and they haven't even started yet, not really, but that's what makes this so fun. Dean smiles to himself, softer now that Cas can't see, and breathes against his little brother's flesh. He lets his tongue dart out for a quick taste, but it's not time yet.

"Better get started, angel," he says.

"Right." There's the sound of the book opening, pages being turned, and Cas is stiff for about three minutes until he starts to fall into the rhythm of studying. Dean is so fucking proud of him. Him and Sammy are the two brainiacs in the family, the ones who are gonna go somewhere. 

It's almost enough to make him feel a little guilty about parting those pert cheeks with his thumbs and giving a little nip to the tender flesh right beside that rosy hole.

Cas jumps, a strangled sound escaping from his lips, but he regains his composure fast. Another page turns and so Dean does it again to the other side, just to even things up a little. Not too hard, cause Cas doesn't really like pain with his pleasure, and this is about distraction in the good kinda way. This started as a way to help Cas be less stressed, though that's not how Cas sees it.

He starts lapping at Cas's pucker, little kitten licks that he knows drives Cas insane because it's not enough to get him off. It still takes a while for Cas to fully relax, but gradually he does. The tension slides out of his body as he melts into what Dean is doing, and Dean can get his tongue deeper then, swiping it around the rim, loving the way that it makes Cas's thighs tremble.

"Dean," Cas says above him, and it sounds ragged.

"Mmm, angel, you taste so good," Dean murmurs against his skin. He arches his back and plunges his tongue deep into Cas, wiggling it around until Cas starts squirming. Then he pulls his tongue back, pushes it in, out, in, out, fucking him with it. Cas gasps and his hips start to rock with the movement, pushing back hard against Dean's mouth.

"Oh god," he whines, a little strangled, and Dean doesn't have to look to know his dick is fully hard now, blush pink and fucking gorgeous. He's probably biting his hand too, because Cas has always been vocal in bed and there's no way he could stay quiet on his own.

"You still studying, baby boy?" Dean asks.

"Yeah - oh _Dean_ \- I'm, ummm, studying hard."

Dean decides that sort of dedication deserves a reward, but not until his neck gets a break. He leans back and goes back to licking, long, broad strokes that have Cas moaning outright. Cas's skin is sticky and shiny with spit when he latches on to Cas's hole and sucks hard. Cas bucks above him, whining low in that way Dean loves. It means he's trying so, so hard to keep quiet and avoid catching Sammy's attention and Dean can't resist; he lets go of one cheek and rubs his thumb hard over Cas's perineum.

The book hits Dean's stomach again, but this time it's because Cas is curling forward and whimpering, "Dean, fuck."

"Gonna come, angel? Come for your big brother?" Dean says, still rubbing, licking at Cas's hole again.

Even biting down on his hand, Cas can't stay quiet. He moans loud enough that Sam must be able to heat them, and Dean's shirt goes damp with come. He groans because he can't see and Cas coming is always a gorgeous sight, and god next time he's gotta set up a video camera so he can watch this later.

Still trembling, weak legged, Cas manages to turn around and shift backwards without falling so that he's sitting on Dean's thighs instead. His cheeks are pink for a different reason and he's out of breath but he looks amazing, all Dean's. Dean leans up, not caring that his neck hurts, and kisses him hard. Cas kisses him back desperately, winding his arms around Dean's neck, and Dean grins.

"How was that for a study session?" he says.

"Dunno," Cas says. "Maybe we should have another one... just to be sure." He ducks his head, looks up at Dean through his eyelashes, and it's like a punch to the gut to see that taste of blue. "I might get more done if I was sitting on your cock instead."

Dean swallows and licks his lips again. His rock hard dick definitely agrees with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
